


Painfully Obvious

by sithsanidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Padmé Amidala Lives, Pregnant Padmé, Skywalker Family Feels, baby luke and leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsanidala/pseuds/sithsanidala
Summary: Just a snippet of the life of the Skywalkers after the twins are born.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Painfully Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.

Padmé was awoken by a sharp pain in her lower back. Assuming Anakin had just elbowed her, she thought nothing of it and closed her eyes again. 

Not ten minutes later, she felt the same pain, only a bit higher up and more intense.

She rolled over onto her side to scold her husband, her breath hitching in her throat as she realized he wasn’t there. 

Carefully, she stood, making her way to the seating area. 

”I hope it wasn’t another nightmare,” she whispered to herself.

Hand gripping the door handle, Padmé grimaced as she felt another cramp. Realization dawned on her as she felt warm liquid trickle in between her legs and onto her carpet. She stepped back, hands on her swollen belly.

”Dormé!” Padmé shouted. “Sabé!”

Her handmaids burst through the doors almost immediately, followed closely by her guards.

”Are you all right, My Lady?” Sabé asked her. 

“My water just broke. Get the med droid in here now.” 

Dormé did as she was told while Sabé adjusted the mountain of pillows to prop the senator up. As Padmé laid down, she felt yet another contraction, the most painful one yet, right behind her bellybutton. 

Forgetting he was gone, she reached over for Anakin’s hand, but clutched only at silk sheets. 

“Where is Anakin?” she panted. 

“He was called back to the temple, My Lady,” Sabé answered. “He said it was early and he did not want to disturb you so close to your due date, so he left after informing me and Dormé.” 

“How long has he been gone?” 

“An hour. Too long for a simple meeting, so I assume they have sent him off to another system on a mission.” 

“I don’t care where he is!” Padmé said in between screams. “Bring him here now! I need him!”

Sabé nodded and left the room just as the medical droid entered with Dormé in tow.

They waited for about twenty minutes, at the end of which Padmé was told her cervix had dilated enough and she had to start pushing. Dormé offered her hand, and Padmé nearly crushed it as she pushed with all her might. 

After about half an hour of pushing and yelling, Padmé’s strength had waned. She breathed heavily, sweat mixing with the tears streaming down her face.

“Just one more push, My Lady,” Dormé reassured her. “Don’t give up now. You can do it.”

”Of course she can,” said a familiar voice. Padmé’s favorite voice. 

“Anakin.” If her muscles weren’t completely exhausted, Padmé would have jumped into her beloved’s arms. 

“Don’t tell me you’re planning on giving up now,” he said. “Padmé, you are the most powerful woman I’ve ever met. You’re stronger than any Jedi I know; especially me. If anyone can someone this, you can. Now, come on. Just push for a few minutes, and it will all be worth it when our baby is here.” 

Padmé nodded weakly, and gave one final push. Immediately, a baby’s shrill screams filled her ears, and she collapsed onto her little nest of pillows and blankets. 

“It’s a boy,” the med droid announced. 

“Luke,” Padmé said. “His name is Luke.” 

Anakin kissed his wife on top of her head, not caring how damp her hair was. “The perfect name.”

The droid handed Luke to Dormé so she could clean him up. He grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning his own mechanical hands when he suddenly paused. 

“Hmmm,” he said. 

“What is it?” Padmé asked. 

“I need you to start pushing again, senator,” he instructed.

”Why? I’ve already given birth, haven't I?”

“It appears as though you are carrying twins.”

“There’s two of them?” Anakin said at the same time Padmé said, “Twins?” 

“Yes. Did you not know you were carrying twins?” 

Padmé shook her head. Although she was fatigued, she began pushing once again, shouting and sobbing and squishing her husband’s fingers until they were bruised purple.

After what seemed like an eternity, Padmé was holding Leia in a pink blanket while Anakin laid next to her, Luke bundled up in a sky blue blanket. 

“I’m sorry I almost missed this,” Anakin whispered to her. “The council meeting wouldn’t end. I have no idea what Sabé told them so they could let me go, but if it wasn’t for her I’d still be at the temple.” 

“You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” 

Padmé stared at her little girl’s face. Her heart swelled with affection and she nearly started crying again. She couldn’t believe she was a mother, and to twins, no less.

She had previously thought herself too busy for marriage and a family and, although she immediately regretted it afterwards, sometimes wondered if they were doing the right thing.

But as she watched Anakin gently rock Luke with all the love in the world, she knew he was the perfect father, the only one for her. 

Leia wiggled in her rosy blanket, drawing her mother’s attention back to her. Padmé laughed softly. Leia, intrigued by the noise, opened her eyes and stared directly into Padmé’s. 

_She looks just like her father,_ Padmé thought to herself.

And in the midst of all her joy, Padmé was hit with worry.

“Oh, Anakin. What are we going to do? She looks almost exactly like you. Anyone who sees her will be bound to notice the resemblance. What will we do if someone starts asking questions about their father?” 

“Let’s not talk about that right now, my angel. All that matters in this moment is our family.” He paused. “I sort of knew we were having twins, even before the med droid told us.”

”How could you have known? Even I didn’t know, and I carried them for almost nine months.”

”When you told me you were pregnant, I tried reaching out to our baby with the Force, just to see how he or she was. I was surprised to feel such a strong life force, stronger than a baby or child usually is. I assumed it just meant our baby would be Force sensitive, but now it makes sense.”

”And are they both Force sensitive?”

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, he smiled. “They are. This will certainly be an interesting experience.”

“As if dealing with one Force sensitive child wasn’t enough,” Padmé joked, to which Anakin flashed her his trademark smirk, which always managed to melt Padmé’s heart. 

***

It had been almost a year since the birth of the twins, and Anakin and Padmé were shocked that nobody had figured out he was the father.

Not that Anakin was trying very hard to hide it. 

He rarely left his and Padmé’s apartment unless the council absolutely needed him or Padmé has guests over. Anakin “officially” lived at the Jedi Temple, but all of his belongings were at Padmé’s apartment. Padmé knew she looked ridiculous every time she blubbered out an excuse as to why someone’s Jedi robes were strewn carelessly on the couch, but as long as no one outright asked her about the twins’s paternity, she could breathe normally.

With the war over, Anakin had much more free time and spent it almost exclusively at home with the twins. Padmé repeatedly told him that her handmaids could watch Luke and Leia when she was working, but Anakin insisted on spending as much time with them as possible.

”Even if it means pissing the council off by missing meetings.” he said, to which Padmé rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek.

Although Padmé often scolded her husband when he would turn off his communicator the second the apartment doors opened, she loved having him around all the time. They had missed so much time during the war, and God knows holographic communications would never compare to the feel of his hand in hers. 

Somedays, Padmé just sat and watched Anakin talk and play with Luke and Leia. She was astounded that his scarred hands, the ones she had seen destroy thousands of droids, could be so gentle when he cradled his children at night.

That his arms, strong and sturdy enough to lift and spin her around with ease, would sometimes shake with nerves when he sensed the twins were sick.

That his face, handsome even when he was enraged or twisted in pain, softened every time the twins said “Mama”. 

Her senator friends has told her at the beginning of her pregnancy that children often strained relationships, but Padmé knew that the twins had only made her love and appreciate Anakin more, if such a thing was possible. 

“Ani, if you blow the council off again they might just put a tracker in your arm,” Padmé told Anakin one night as she got dressed for bed. 

“Let them. I’ll find and remove it like I did with my slave tracker. Besides, I’ll just tell them you keep asking me for help because your kids started making their toys fly out of the crib.”

”Hopefully they don’t start doing that for another couple of years.”

Fortunately for Anakin, Luka and Leia started using the Force at around ten months old.

The little ones would levitate their stuffed animals and blankets between their cribs or lift up Padmé’s braids as she slept. Anakin was absolutely delighted to finally be able to teach someone again.

Today the twins were passing a small ball to each other as they sat on the floor, Anakin and Padmé watching them from the bed. 

“I can’t wait for them to start their training,” Anakin said. 

“If they even want to be Jedi Knights,” Padmé said. “Just because they can use the Force doesn’t mean they have to be Jedi.” 

“How about this? I’ll train them myself until they’re around five or six and then they can decide if they want to go to the Temple and continue their studies. Does that sound good to you, my love?”

Padmé nodded and rested her head on Anakin’s shoulder. He put his arm around her and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. 

Anakin wished they could stay this way forever, but the doors opened, and his heart sank to his boots. 

“I knew you’d be here,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t know why I bothered to check your living quarters in the first place.”

Immediately, Padmé straightened up. She began scooting away from Anakin but Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the couple. 

“You don’t have to pretend like you haven’t been carrying out a hidden relationship for years, you know. It’s painfully obvious. I’m pretty sure all of Coruscant knows you’re together.”

”For the last time, Obi-Wan, Senator Amidala and I are just friends,” Anakin insisted. Padmé coughed, and he removed his arm from her midriff. 

“I wasn’t aware Padmé kisses and hugs all of her friends like she does you.”

“Well...” Anakin’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with a valid excuse.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his apprentice. “And I assume you’re here watching her children as a favor? Even though you can’t stand the younglings for more than five minutes?”

”She told me that she suspected they had started using the Force and asked me to come down here and confirm her theory.”

”Right. And I suppose you’ll deny that said children, both of which look extraordinarily like you, are not yours?”

Anakin laughed. “I have never seen these kids before today. In fact, I don’t even know their names.” 

Anakin felt a tug on his robes. He looked down and saw Leia trying to climb onto the bed next to him. Anakin helped her up, and she immediately curled up in his lap. 

“Dada,” she cooed softly.

Anakin beamed at her and kissed her forehead. “Hey, princess.” 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Right. You’ve never met them before today.” 

“Nope! I would never break the Jedi Code.”

”You and I both know that isn’t true.”

Anakin opened his mouth to say something witty back, but he was distracted by Leia reaching for his lightsaber inside his robes. Padmé seized this opportunity to ask the question that had been burning up inside her for the past five minutes.

”How long have you known?” She asked Obi-Wan.

“Ever since the Clone Wars began. Anakin escorted you back home, and he didn’t return until the next day, even though you two left early in the morning.”

“But that was almost four years ago. Why didn’t you say anything to either of us?” 

“I thought I was just being paranoid. That is, until I saw the way you two look at each other when you think nobody is watching.”

”Then why didn’t you report me to the chancellor? Or Anakin to the council?”

“And get Anakin expelled? Young and arrogant as he is, he is one of our best Jedi. Besides, I didn’t want to ruin both your lives because of an affair. Everyone would suffer the consequences, not just you two.”

“I know this isn’t the point of this conversation, but Padmé and I aren’t having an affair,” Anakin interjected. “We’re happily married.” 

Obi-Wan smirked. “Yes, I assumed as much. I also assumed you two were smart enough to not have kids during a galactic war.”

”Well, obviously we didn’t plan this. Don’t tell me you and Satine never-“

”-Maybe you two should have this discussion some other time?” Padmé asked pointedly. “Obi-Wan, not that it isn’t good to see you, but I doubt you came here just to catch up.” 

“Of course, Senator. Sorry to ruin your family time, but I came to get Anakin for a council meeting. And no, you can’t ditch this one like you have the previous six meetings.”

Anakin sighed. “Alright.” He scooped up his daughter and placed her next to her brother and kissed Padmé goodbye (Obi-Wan developed a sudden interest in the carpet pattern). 

As they stood in the elevator, Anakin turned towards his master. “Who else knows about Padmé and I?”

”Oh, the entire temple knows. In fact, Masters Secura, Unduli, and I have a running bet to see who will walk in on you two first.”

”Well, looks like you win. How many credits is it? Can I have a small amount to buy some things for the twins?”

*** 


End file.
